Not In the Card
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Leah & her friends try to get her crush to notice her, so she'll have a Happy Valentine's Day, but like a lemon there's a twist. *rated for slight language*
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight or its characters only the plot, all else is S. Meyers (who still sucks)_

**Not In the Card**

_Chap1:_ _**Movie Madness**_

* * *

><p><em>Entire story in LPOV<em>

Our group of friends decided to go see a movie, but couldn't decide what to see. The girls wanted to see Underworld: Awakening while the guys wanted to see The Grey.

"Come on can we just pick a movie already."-Seth groaned, throwing his head back on the couch in exasperation. We have been having this same argument for half an hour with no end in sight, but I wasn't complaining because the longer we argue the more I could "accidentally" brush my leg against _him_.

"Alright how about this: all those in favor of seeing The Grey raise your hand!"-Quil said and all of the guys raised their hands.

"Well that settles it The Grey it is."-he said grinning and they made to leave when Kim spoke up.

"No The Grey it is not I want to see Underworld!"-she huffs, sitting next to Jared

"Sorry baby majority rules."-he said trying to kiss her cheek, but she shoved him away.

"Of course, that's why he did that because it's more guys than girls and all of you want to see the same lame movie."-Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Oh suck it up."-Paul said and she turned to glare at him, so he smiled and wrapped his arm around her making her roll her eyes, but lean into him. I spared a glance to _him_ then looked down at my hands.

All of the girls but me and Emily had boyfriends or were dating and all I wanted was for _him_ to notice me. We've, our group, have been friends for some time now and every time we hang out I fight to keep my composure instead of blurting out _I like you I like_ _you I like you!_ I have no idea if he's interested or not, but he does hang around my house a lot and is always helping out when we throw a party or something, so I'm leaning towards thinking he does like me.

"Why don't we just split it up: the guys see their movie and us girls will see ours then we meet up together after."- Emily said suggested.

"But… I wanted to go see a movie with Jake and I don't want to see The Grey it looks scary. I guess it's nothing to be scared of if I can hold on to your arm when I get scared. You're so big and strong I know nothing will happen to me with you there."-Bella said, looking up at Jacob through her lashes and I rolled my eyes. Yeah I meant to say all of us were friends minus this chick Bella who Jacob must have found on the street living with cats. She's so clingy and weird and she makes me want to hang myself whenever she tags along. Nobody else really pays attention to her and just ignored her, but I of course have no problem voicing my opinion.

"Who invited you again?"-I asked and saw Rachel and Angela, Seth's dating her, try to hide their laughter. Bella glared at me, but turned redder than her tongue.

"Be nice Lee."-Jacob said pointing at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever,"-I mumbled "Look we need to pick before I just say fuck it and go alone."-I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah forget this come on Leah."-Emily said and we stood to leave.

"No wait I'll come with you!"-Sam said as he stood and I tried to hide the grin from my face.

"You will?"-I asked

"Well you ladies are going to need someone big and strong to hold on to when you get scared."-he said winking at me and I swear my heart just stopped. Emily giggled and nudged me.

"Sam you are such a pussy. Alright now that that's settled let's get going. Ladies to Underworld guys to The Grey, let's move."-Embry said and we made our way out the door. It was a large group, so we split up into several cars.

"Well since I'm a pimp I'll take the girls."-Quil said popping his coat collar and Claire smacked him in the head.

"You better not be a pimp!"-she said glaring at him.

"Oh please Claire you have nothing to worry about don't nobody want him."-Kim said, making everyone laugh except Quil who scowled and got in his car.

"You better not want him."-Jared said, biting Kim on the neck making her giggle and me depressed.

"Hey here he comes."-Emily whispered as Sam made his way over to the car we were standing by.

"You think he's going to ride with us?"-I whispered back and she nodded smiling as we watched him approach.

"Maybe he'll sit next to you."-Rachel whispered and I held my breath.

"I guess I'm riding with you guys or should I say lovely ladies."-he said smiling and I melted.

"Alright everybody in."-Rachel said as she started to shove people into the car so that Sam and I were the last two, so we'd have to sit next to each other. I tried to hide my blush when he smiled at me.

"Ladies first Le-"

"Oh, I forgot my purse."-Emily said and hoped out of the car and went to jog back to the house.

"Emily I have your purse in my bag remember?"-I said and she hit her forehead with her hand.

"Right duh I'm so stupid."-she said laughing.

"No you're not it's an understandable mistake."-Sam smiled and I swear I saw Emily blush. I got into the car and waited for Sam to sit next to me but…

"Ladies first Emily."-he said and she giggled and got in leaving her to sit next to him; I frowned and Rachel turning around and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back and zoned out the whole way to the theater. Maybe I'd get a chance to sit next to him during the movie; at that thought I perked up.

"Paul your Jeep smells like man feet."-I said getting out the jeep, stretching and saw Sam's eyes snap to my stomach where my coat and shirt lifted. I smiled to myself and all but skipped to the line.

"Well then you can walk back."-Paul said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Come on Paul be a gentleman."-Sam said and my heart went pitter patter.

"Only with Rach Sam that's the best I can do."-he said over his shoulder in line ahead of us.

"Not even then."-Rachel mumbled and we laughed.

"Hey where is everyone else?"-Angela asked just when we heard loud laughing

"It's not funny."-Embry fumed

"What happened?"-I asked

"The hood to Embry's old ass truck flew up while we were driving and he held up traffic while trying to get it to go down and had to jump on it just to get it down then Collin had to ride on the hood all the way over here just to keep it from flying back in the air."-Jacob laughed

"Damn Bry just trade it in already."-Sam said shaking his head.

"One for Underwo –"

"Make that two."-Jacob said coming up closely behind me and my heart rate picked up as my palms got sweat; what the fuck?

"You can't just bust in line Jacob and I thought you were going to see The Grey anyway?"-I said reaching to hand the lady my money, but Jacob smacked my hands away and paid for both of us.

"First off it's not cutting when you were holding my spot." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes "And second I do want to see it, but-"

"I convinced him to see Underworld with me. Now I have someone to hold on to when I get scared."-Bella said, walking up to us and I sighed and rolled my eyes. What the hell Jacob sees in her I have no fucking idea, he can do so much better it's not even funny. Actually I was friends with Jacob first and had a huge crush on him but then Bella came along and to be honest if he wasn't with Bella and I wasn't so into Sam I'd take a crack at him myself, but _whatever_ that's his problem, he has to deal with her.

"If you're so scared why don't you just not see the movie?"-I suggested to her as she asked for a ticket and turned to Jacob who was already at the concession stand getting popcorn and drinks. Bella looked like she was going to wait for him to come back over.

"Miss I need you to either buy the ticket or move you're holding up the line."-the cashier said impatiently. Bella looked back over to Jacob who was laughing with the guys, paying her no never mind. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing at her face and how he just left his girlfriend standing there. She paid, frowning the entire time, as us girls made our way over to the boys.

"Well we'll see you guys after the movie."-Angela said, kissing Seth on the cheek making him smile and me roll me eyes.

"Stop hating Leah just because you're single and bitter."-Jared said and before I could respond Kim hit him in the head.

"Keep making fun of Leah and you'll be the one who's single and bitter."-she said then kissed him before locking arms with me and we skipped off to our theater. Emily came up on my other side. I was mad at her for sitting next to Sam then realized it just happened it wasn't her fault, so I locked arms with her too.

"This time you're sitting with Sam, right girls?"-Rachel said coming up behind us and they nodded.

"Even if we have to tie him down."-Claire chimed in shaking her fist.

"What kinky things are you and Quil into?"-I said and we laughed.

"Just you wait until you and Sam are together then we'll see who's kinky."-she said smirking and we turned around to a confused Sam and Jacob as they trailed behind us with Bella at Jacob's flank.

"What?"-Sam asked and we turned around giggling like the girls we are.

"Girls,"-Jacob said shaking his head.

"Can't live with them and they're too fine to live without them, especially those girls in front of us."-Sam said and we turned around grinning and whispered to each other.

"Well Sam if you want me all you have to do is ask."-I said seductively.

"Maybe I will."-he said winking and I blushed as Jacob rolled his eyes and Bella tripped and nocked some guys soda over.

"Oooh Leah!"-Emily said loudly, making them laugh and me embarrassed. We finally got into the theater and they strategically moved around me so that there was an empty seat on either side of me to ensure Sam would sit next to me. Granted it looked stupid with gaps on my sides and we were all together, but I was willing to risk looking foolish for a few moments if that meant getting to sit next to Sam.

"And don't you get up this time Emily."-Rachel hissed as Sam, Jacob, and Bella made their way over to us.

"We're sitting in the middle? Don't you want to sit in the back so we can make out Leah?"-Jacob said seductively, grinning and I rolled my eyes, but actually blushed a little.

"Are you blushing over Jacob?"-Angela asked in what she thought was a low tone, but they were already making their way down the aisle and heard her. Their heads popped up and Jacob winked at me. I ducked into the seat as they laughed, well all but Bella who was glaring at me and Sam who rolled his eyes. They made their way over, but Jacob was ahead of Sam with Bella behind him and I sat there frowning.

"Um Jacob come and sit down here with me so a creep doesn't sit next to me."-Kim called

"What?"-he asked confused

"Oh well maybe I should-"

"Sit your ass down!"-Rachel hissed as Emily made to move; she sat back down immediately.

"Okay what the hell is going on I don't speak girl, so you're going to have to help me out here."-Jacob said grumbled

"Well I want to sit in the middle, so Emily can you move down a seat?"-Bella asked

"No it's an empty seat on the other side of Leah just sit there."-Rachel said

"But where will Jacob sit I don't like end seats."-she whined

"Then sit your ass there and he'll sit down here with me."-Kim said and people started to look at us.

"Damn forget it I'll just move."-I said in defeat. Damn all this over seats why couldn't they be assigned during matinee? When I was about to move the person who was sitting two seats from me rolled their eyes and moved to the front of the theater leaving two seats open on my right and one on my left, perfect.

"Oh look I'll sit between Emily and Leah and you two can sit in these seats."-Sam said, making his way over and my heart started to race. The girls looked at me smiling and giving sly thumbs ups.

"Don't worry if you girls get scared I have plenty of muscle for you to grab onto."-Sam said taking off his coat and flexing his muscle. Emily giggled while I drooled. It was only when I felt popcorn thrown into my mouth did I snap out of it.

"What the hell?"-I said spitting it out and glared at Jacob who was sitting next to me grinning.

"Your mouth was hanging open and spit was coming out I thought I'd help you sop it up with popcorn."-he grinned and I rolled my eyes as the lights dimmed. Jacob placed a Sprite in my cup holder; I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Bella's on the other side."-I whispered

"I got it for you, don't you always get a Sprite?"-he whispered back.

"Oh …eah, thanks."-I said smiling moved by his thoughtfulness. Everyone got settled in and I took a sip of my drink and leaned towards Sam.

"I hope it's a good movie."-I whispered to him.

"I'm sure it will be."-he smiled back then turned to the screen; this will be awesome.

It was a bust! I couldn't even tell you what the movie was about because I watched Sam the entire time. He didn't even look at me once or say anything to me. I was going to fake like I was scared or surprised a couple of times just to grab onto his arm, but I felt stupid just thinking about it. Emily, who's pathetic, was jumping throughout the entire movie and got to latch onto Sam every time; I didn't think it was so scary. On the one scene where I finally pay attention and get startled I jumped and grabbed Jacob, Jacob! I clung to his arm, which is actually _very_ firm and _very_ muscular, and closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck. Wow he smells good too! He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Scared?"-he whispered in my ear before laughing. When my breathing returned to normal I pulled back and hit him in the stomach and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"That's what I get for saving your life?"-he said shaking his head.

"You did _not_ save my life you violated my personal space."-I whisper yelled rolling my eyes.

"Whose head was buried in whose neck?"-he whispered and I couldn't really see his face, but I know he was smirking. Bella shushed us loudly, well me, as she glared at me then leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder making me roll my eyes. I turned back to the screen and saw Sam watching us in my peripheral.

"I thought I was the one to grab when you got scared?"-he leaned over whispering and I had to contain my heartbeat as his breath fanned across my face.

"Jacob's muscles are bigger."-I whispered smirking even though they were indeed bigger and he scoffed.

"It's just his jacket."- he said and I detected a hint if jealousy.

"He took his jacket off he only has on a thermal."-I whispered, turning to smirk at him then turned back to the screen. He leaned forward looking at Jacob then scoffed and turned back to the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: Hope you like! This is a very short story only two chaps left. Didn't get a chance to see "Underworld: Awakening", but I saw "The Grey" and loved it & their about werewolves and wolves so it seemed fitting. I'm finishing the next/last chap on My Bloody Valentine and will post it as soon as I'm done sorry for the delay. F.O.P. UD coming as well.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll block all campaign ads from ruining TV for you. Seriously we get it dang! I wish you could vote if ads run or not b/c they are ANNOYING! Adding dramatic music and zooming in on their faces isn't going to make me vote for you *rolls eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Not In the Card**

_Chap2_: _**Not In the Card**_

* * *

><p>When both movies were finally over we met in the lobby then went to Wendy's to eat. I'd just ordered my food and was about to pay when Jacob came up behind me and slapped my hand away.<p>

"What are you doing?"-I asked as he reached into his wallet.

"It's the least I can do for invading your personal space."-he said grinning at me and I rolled my eyes, Bella glared, and he went to pay when Sam came up stopping him.

"I got it Jacob."-he said giving the cashier his card.

"What are you doing?"-Jacob asked frowning as a vein popped out in his neck.

"Well I heard you paid for her ticket and soda it's only right I pay for her food."-he said throwing me a wink. I sighed dreamily and the girls giggled and Jacob scowled.

"That's not necessary."-Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Nonsense matter of fact I'll pay for all of the girls."-he said smiling, but my smile dropped.

"Oh Sam that's so nice of you."-Emily giggled walking up and grabbing his arm.

"No problem."-he smiled at her then took her tray and carried it to the booth for her. I stood there wanting to cry because I felt humiliated even if Sam doesn't realize he just played me, but I smiled and collected my food and made my way over to our booth. I didn't even try to sit next to him or even near him this time, just plopped wherever was closest and hid my face with my hair. Everyone came and sat around the two booths and started chatting and eating as I sat there playing with my food. I felt depressed and was starting to get annoyed with this whole Sam thing and quite frankly not as attracted to him as I was and today's let downs furthered my feelings.

"I have to go to the bathroom."-Angela said looking at me as all the girls got up.

"Leah..."-Rachel said holding out her hand; I sighed and took it.

"What is it with girls going to the bathroom in groups and pairs?"-Brady mumbled and the guys nodded.

"They probably go in there to make out."-Quil snickered and Claire picked up a bun and threw it at him as we moved to the bathroom.

"I feel so stupid."-I mumbled once we were in the bathroom and made sure the stalls were clear.

"Well he paid for your food that should mean something."-Emily said and they nodded except for Rachel.

"What the hell was that Emily?''-she demanded and I looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?"-she asked frowning.

"Why are you flirting with Sam when you know Leah likes him?"-she snapped and I gasped.

"I…I'm…"-Emily stuttered nervously.

"She isn't flirting with him Rachel."-I said defensively.

"First the car, then her grabbing on him in the theater faking like you were scared when there was nothing scary about the movie, now she's giggling and sitting next to him while we eat!"-she said accusingly. I thought about it for a second then shook my head; that is ridiculous.

"All of that just happened I wasn't flirting with him."-Emily said timidly; she always was meek and quiet, so innocent.

"Come on Rach Emily wouldn't do that to me just calm down."- I said calmly as I stepped between the two.

"Fine,''-Rachel huffed nodding slowly, but she was still looking at Emily sideways.

"Let's just ask what everyone is doing tomorrow for Valentine's Day and see what Sam says."-Kim suggested.

"Alright,"-I sighed and we headed back to the booths.

"You ladies alright?"-Sam asked watching us, shifting from one girl to another. We mumbled yes.

"Of course they are they just had a five-way make out session."-Brady snicker and all of us threw ice at him.

"So what do you boys have planned for us girls for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"-Kim asked

"If we told you that would ruin the surprise."-Jared said and gave her a chaste kiss.

"So what we want to know."-Angela said and the girls nodded.

"Yeah Jake what do you have planned for us?"-Bella asked gushing, leaning into him; I rolled my eyes but found myself holding my breath waiting for his answer.

"Um…"-Jake said looking around the table nervously and Quil and Embry laughed hard.

"So Leah, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?"-Emily asked and Rachel snorted, so I sent her a glare.

"Absolutely nothing Em."-I said glancing at Sam who was watching our interaction closely.

"So Sam, what are you doing for Valentine's Day are you spending it alone, with a secret girlfriend we don't know about, do you plan on surprising a special girl you've been crushing on?"-Rachel and Kim asked without breaking or giving him a chance to respond, but I did notice him shift nervously when they mentioned a secret crush.

"Uh no I guess."-he said backing away from their heated gazes and Angela gave me a thumbs up.

"Well how about we all meet up tomorrow and spend it as a group?"-she asked, but we were all looking at Sam.

"Uh sure?"-he said looking at us sideways.

"What, no Sam stop blocking because you don't have a woman; I was planning on having some…quality time with Rachel."-Paul said smirking at her, licking his lips.

"Oh please you were probably just going to make a nasty dinner with cheap roses petals scattered everywhere over a candle lit dinner."-I said rolling my eyes.

"Damn how'd you know?"

"Wait, that's what I'm doing!"

"Oh hell me too."-the guys said.

"Aww you guys are going to cook for us?"-Kim asked gushing and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course nothing but the best for you baby."-Jared said in a low "seductive" voice and me and Jacob sighed loudly as the girls giggled and whispered to each other.

"So in other words you are going to be doing what every man does every Valentine's Day every year. Don't get me wrong that's nice and everything, but it's boring as hell and so not original. Can't you come up with something new or maybe playful and fun?"-I said shaking my head.

"Well playful and fun doesn't usually get you laid."-Quil said and Claire threw her cup at him.

"Well how about this, we spend Valentines night as a group, so that way we can spend the day together with our Valentines."-Claire suggested

"Sounds fair."-Embry said

"Good then it's agreed we'll meet up at the Velvet Lounge at eight."-Claire said and they all grinned at me.

"Is it something we should know about?"-Collin asked looking at us.

"No, why do you ask?"-Angela said playing it cool.

"Oh I don't know you all are acting weird, even for girls, and keep whispering then having secret meetings in the bathroom."-he said and the guys turned to us.

"Oh you're just being paranoid."-I said waving my hand dismissively and they gave us one more skeptical look before getting up to throw away the trash.

"Well Paul give me the keys and you and Sam ride with someone else."-Rachel said holding out her hand.

"What, it's my car why do I have to ride with someone else?"-he complained, pulling out his keys.

"Because I said so and us girls need to talk and have some bonding time."-she said snatching his keys. I knew that it was going to be about finding the perfect outfit for me and how to make Sam melt, so I smiled my thanks to her and we headed out.

J+L=J+LJ+L=J+L

Later the next morning I laid my outfit out so I could have everything ready and where I needed it for the night. It was finally decided that I would wear a hot pink form fitting dress with red velvet pumps that make my legs as long as buildings with soft curls swept to one shoulder. If this doesn't get his attention I don't know what will. But to be honest my heart isn't into it like I thought it would be.

Since I wasn't a sweetheart and didn't have a Valentine I used this morning to clean, so I was in stained seats with a matching sweatshirt and my hair was in a messy bun. Just as I was vacuuming under the couch the bell rang and I went to answer and felt mortified when I did. There was Sam who was very well groomed standing at my door with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Lee."-he said and I stood there with my mouth open for a few seconds before I closed it and cleared my throat that was suddenly dry.

"Um hey Sam wh-what are you doing here?"-I asked while trying to inconspicuously fix my hair and strategically hide my stains.

"Well uh…I wanted to ask you something."-he said nervously and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"And what might that be?"-I asked smiling. He pulled out a card from behind his back that was made of construction paper with macaroni stuck to it and on the front it said "Be My Valentine?" My heart soared and I smiled so wide I thought my face would crack. I was just about to say thank you and was leaning in to hug him when…

"So do you think Emily will like it?"-he asked with hopeful eyes and my face dropped as well as my heart. I stood there mortified, heartbroken and embarrassed. I couldn't find my voice and just stared at him and I guess he thought that meant I wanted an explanation when really I just wanted to die.

"Well see, I really like her I mean she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."-he said gushing and my heart crumbled even more as I stood there listening to the man who I have liked for so long proclaim his affection to me for my cousin.

"And I know she probably has guys asking her out all of the time. I'm sure I'm not the first guy to ask you about her. Well I thought about what you said at Wendy's yesterday."-he said and I frowned in confusion at what the hell he was talking about what I said that would make him ask her out because I'm pretty sure I said no such thing.

"You said dinner and candles and all of that cliché stuff were unoriginal, so I thought that if I made her a funny cute card she would love it and I know you two are close like sister, so I wanted to see what you thought first."-he said stepping up to me and I gripped the doorknob so hard my hand was hurting. Was he serious?

"Sure Sam she'll like it."-I said tightly, plastering on a fake smile that he bought since he smiled back.

"Well could you look at it to make sure?"-he asked handing it to me. It took everything in me not to rip the stupid thing up and shove it down his throat. The inside said "Do you like me? Give me a hug for no and a kiss for yes." I felt tears coming on as my hand gripped it tighter, so I handed it back to him before I shredded it.

"It's nice Sam she'll love it."-I said smiling tightly and he sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that so I'd make a fool of myself?"-he joked smiling.

"No, I would have loved to get that."-I said nodding and he smiled brightly at me.

"Well good thanks."-he said stepping back "You know I'll never understand why you don't have a boyfriend- a guy would have to be crazy to turn you down."-he said then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Leah."-he said then waved and jogged back to his car.

I stood and watched as he drove away in disbelief that that really just happened. I closed the door in a state of shock then slid down the it, curling my knees to my chest and laid my head on my knees and started to cry. All that time, all that time I've liked him and wasted time o him and he likes my cousin.

I really started to think he liked me with the way he acted around me. Now that I think back he smiled brightly when he and _Emily_ sat next to each other in the car and all but ran when he saw the one seat open between us in the movie theater. He bought our food just to impress _her_ probably; then he walked her to the booth and sat next to her! Maybe Rachel was right…no Emily won't go out with him she would never break girl code let alone betray her own cousin like that.

I got up off the floor and slowly walked up the stairs and when I reached my room that stupid outfit was staring me in the face mocking me. I ran over and threw it across my room then fell on the bed and hugged my stuffed animal and began to cry. How could I have been so stupid, how could Sam have been so stupid? He had to have known I liked him! I felt with each tear formed I was seeing reality and with each tear dropped letting go of Sam. What a way to spend Valentines.

I don't know how long I stayed up there crying, but someone rang the bell, so I wiped my face and went down and answered it.

"Jacob?"-I asked in a scratchy surprised voice. What the hell is he doing here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Hope you like! It's funny I don't dislike Sam b/c let's face it he was just as screwed as Leah especially since he was stuck with the muffin whore, but I my stories seem to make him the bad guy lol. No matter most stories I have lined up he isn't.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I'm too annoyed to be witty today so you come up with your own threat & follow through if you don't review…that rhymes =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Not In The Card**

_Now the conclusion enjoy…_

_Chap3_: _**A Snowy Day & A Velvet Night**_

* * *

><p>"I didn't wake you did I?"-Jacob asked frowning as he looked at my face hard; I wiped it to make sure there were no signs of me crying.<p>

"No, did you need something?"-I asked sighing.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something."-he said smiling and I shook my head sadly and looked at my feet; not this shit again. I actually feel worse _now_ with Jacob than with Sam, terrific!

"Look I don't know what Bella likes and as obsessed with you as she is she probably won't even care what it is you got for her, so just give it to her."-I said and went to close the door, but he put his hand out stopping me and pushed it back.

"What are you talking about"-he asked confused.

"Didn't you come over here to ask me if Bella would like the gift you got for her?"-I asked cocking my head to the side.

"No beautiful I came to see you."-he said smiling.

"Okay…"-I said not sure how to respond to the beautiful comment; my palms got sweaty. He smiled and made his way past me to the couch and sat down.

"Sure come in."-I said rolling my eyes and sat next to him.

"Where's Seth?"-he asked looking around.

"Out with Angela it is Valentines everybody's out with their dates or getting stupid macaroni cards."-I grumbled

"Okay what grown man would give his woman a macaroni card?"-he asked with an eyebrow raised; I just shrugged.

"Well whatever, I came to give you this."-he said and handed me a card then rung his hands together nervously.

"What is it?"-I asked uninterested.

"Just open it."-he said rolling his eyes. I opened the card and of course it was a Valentines card, you know the one you give everybody because you're used to your mom making you bring a box for the entire class so no one's left out.

"Oh thanks."-I said then put it back in the envelope and threw it on the table. He looked nervous again.

"Um well you didn't read what I wrote…you know what wait here I have something else."-he said then ran out the door and came back with a huge package.

"What's this?"-I asked and couldn't help the small smile that moved to my lips.

"Open it."-he said returning my smile. I eagerly ripped it open and there was a sled inside.

"Leah…um…would you-would you be my Valentine? It said that in the card, but you sort of threw it without reading it."-he asked nervously and I blinked in confusion and surprise.

''Is this a joke?"-I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No no I'm being serious."-he said quickly.

"Wait, what about Bella?"-I asked and he sighed and threw his head back.

"What about her?"-he said a little testy.

"Shouldn't you be over her house asking her to be your Valentine? I mean she is your girlfriend after all."-I said laying the sled down; he sighed more loudly this time and rubbed his forehead.

"Bella and I are _not_ together."-he said making sure to pronounce every word while looking me straight in the eyes without blinking.

"Yes you are."-I said crossing my arms.

"No we aren't she- look she kind of thinks we are or wants us to be, but we aren't I have no interest in Bella at all whatsoever."-he said sternly and I looked at him skeptically, so he continued.

"I've told her countless times that I'm _not_ interested in her and asked her to stop her advances, but she won't listen to me. She follows me around, runs other girls off that she thinks I'm interested in, tries to do coupley stuff. You've seen her so you know I'm not lying."-he said shaking his head and shivering.

"Oh that sucks and kind of makes sense because I sure as hell didn't get how she landed you, but I'm not surprised she did all that the bitch is annoying as hell. But, I still don't get why you're asking _me_ to be your Valentine and not someone else."-I said

"I thought you would have figured it out long ago."-he said looking at me waiting for me to go _oh yeah I get_ _it_, but I just stood there staring blankly.

"I wish you and Bella would swap; she swears I'm in love with her and we'll be together forever and you couldn't be more oblivious to the fact I like you to save your life!"-he said smiling.

"What? Since when, you've never shown an interest in me."-I said accusingly and put my hands on my hips; he stepped closer and would you look at that my heart rate picked up considerably.

"God you're blind. Leah I've liked you for a while now and I've thrown out every hint that I could think of and used every excuse to be near you without coming off as a psycho or a pervert."-he said when he was right in front of me. I thought back and realized he was right. The way he would cut his eyes to me when Bella was being her clingy self, how he seems to always pay for me at the movies, he was walking quickly to sit next to me in the theater, he was going to pay for my food, he looked guilty and avoided Bella's question about Valentine. Damn he really was throwing out signs, but I was too busy up _Sam's_ ass to notice.

"Jake…I…"-I didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"-he said quietly and I swallowed.

"You should know I've kinda liked this other guy and I'm _just_ getting over him; I wouldn't want to use you or carry over my drama."-I said honestly, but left out details like _who_ it was I liked. He stepped closer and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Leah I don't care I want to be with you and the fact you just said that proves you would never use me. I can help you heal and move on with a better man…me."-he said softly as he looked at me intently.

"You mean you wouldn't care?"-I whispered

"Not at all."-he whispered back and looked at my lips then my eyes and leaned in.

"What's the slide for?"-I asked clearing my throat.

"I was never into Valentines clichés and when you said you weren't either I figured this was a good idea. If you agree to be my Valentine then I was hoping we could spend the day sledding in the park."-he said with a hopeful smile. I weighed my options: I just got my heart broken by Sam and didn't want it to seem I was using Jacob, but I did say if Jake wasn't with Bella and I wasn't stuck on Sam I would have taken him for myself. I have nothing holding me back; he's here and actually wants to be with me knowing everything well the main things.

"Okay."-I said and felt a huge smile spread across my face against my will.

"Okay!"-he said enthusiastically and smiled brightly at me. We just stood there smiling at each other like fools for a moment.

"Well, let me go and get dressed and I'll be right down."-I said smiling then realized what I was wearing and felt mortified as I bolted up the steps; I heard him laughing before I slammed my door.

J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L

We talked and laughed easily on our drive to the park; I was very relaxed around him and was far more comfortable than I thought I would be. I always felt like I had to put on a performance for Sam, but with Jacob I could just be me and he liked me for it.

We played in the snow and sledded for a couple of hours and were having a fun time when suddenly my phone buzzed. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out when we got back up the hill.

_From: Emily_

_OMG Lee Sam just showed up on my door n akd me out! He akd me 2 be his Valentine can_ _u blv it! I'm so happy I could die! C u 2nite :)_

I stood there in shock that Emily actually agreed to be his Valentine and had the audacity to text me and brag about it.

"Hey what's wrong?"-Jacob asked frowning as I plopped into the snow next to me. I guess I should tell him everything it's only fair.

"Sam asked Emily to be his Valentine and she accepted even though she knew-"-I cut my sentence off not knowing how he would take to hearing that it was Sam I liked.

"Oh well that sucks."-he said sighing.

"Why would you say that?"-I asked fishing to see how much he knew.

"Well you've liked Sam about as long as I've liked you, so it has to suck."-he said throwing a rock.

"How do you know?"-I asked wide eyed.

"Leah, you were as obvious with Sam as I was with you and since I was always watching you I would see how you acted around him."-he said looking over at me.

"Oh…well damn I guess this ruins the mood."-I mumbled

"Why, because Sam's an idiot?"-he said rolling his eyes; we were quiet for a moment.

"You know he came by my house to ask me if Emily would like her Valentines gift he was giving her."-I said looking down, but saw Jacob's head snap up.

"What?"-he almost yelled.

"Yeah he came by about an hour or so before you asking if she'd like his gift then said any guy who turns me down is an idiot."-I said shaking my head and threw a rock. It accidentally landed under some kid's sled making him fall.

"You old hag!"-he yelled, missing teeth and all, and glared at me while giving me the finger. Of course I'm a role model, so I gave it right back.

"Well he was right, he is an idiot. I'm sorry this happened to you, but I can't say that I'm sorry it happened."-Jake said looking at me seriously and I looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"If Sam was never a tool and did that you would still be gushing over him and you probably would have turned me down when I turned up on your doorstep."-he said scooting closer.

"I guess you're right."-I said nodding; most logical. I guess I should thank Sam then.

"I thought he would be competition because I know he knows you like him, knew you _liked_ him."-he said smiling smugly.

"Really?"-I asked loudly and angrily. He knew I liked him and did this anyway!

"He had to have known there is no way he couldn't have. Sam has a bit of an ego: he doesn't like competition i.e. me and I think he likes the idea of having a beautiful woman drooling over him, but isn't interested enough to pursue you and plus Emily is easy, so of course he'd go after her. Forget about him you have me now."-he said throwing his arm around me grinning and I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Who says I like you?"-I teased, bumping his shoulder and he scoffed.

"Oh please! You smiled every time you saw me, you flirted back when I flirted with you even if you didn't notice you were doing it, you were sitting next to me and Sam yet you grabbed onto _me_ when you got scared in the movies, I saw and felt you checking out my biceps and I heard you tell Sam mines were bigger. You have a thing for me Leah and you know it."-he said smiling the smuggest smile in the world and leaned into my side as he wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Whatever."-I mumbled and turned my head embarrassed that he noticed.

"You want some hot chocolate?"-he asked laughing and I turned my head to him smiling and nodded happily.

"Alright I'll be back."-he chuckled and kissed my head and went to get it from the Dunkin Donuts across the street. As I waited I saw the kid from earlier and waited until he was just about to go down the hill to throw another rock under his sled and this time he tumbled down the hill with his sled gliding down behind him. I was laughing my ass off by the time he stomped his way back up and was covered in snow with snot running down his nose.

"I'm gonna get you for that you meanie!"-he shouted glaring at me while shaking his fist. Wow this kid has anger issues; I smiled.

"Whatever for sweetheart?"-I asked kindly and he stomped his foot and stormed off.

We stayed at the park for three more hours playing and joking and by the time we were done I had forgotten all about Sam and Emily and my heart felt a heck of a lot lighter and my face hurt from smiling so much. That kid did get me back though by getting his fellow future inmates to throw snowballs with rocks in them at me and because Jake was with me he became a target too. We got them back by taking their sleds and tubes and buried them in the snow. The main kid who I was going at it with punched Jake in the leg, since that's all he could really reach, so Jake buried him in the snow with only his head sticking out. The boy started screaming and crying and when his parents came running over Jake grabbed my hand and we made a hasty retreat to the car laughing the whole way. That was the most fun I've had in a long time and it was all because of who I was with; Jacob is incredibly sweet, fun and attentive and I would be a fool to let my drama get in the way of being with him.

"Oh my gosh I had so much fun today!"-I said giggling and Jacob smiled at me as we pulled up to my house.

"I'm glad."-he said smiling and killed the engine and turned to me; I swallowed nervously at his piercing gaze.

"Yes,"-I asked nervously.

"Where does this leave us"-he asked

"I told you about what happened."-I said

"Uh huh and I told you I don't care."-he said; I sighed "Do you like me and be honest."-he said

"Yes,"-I said nervously

"And you've liked me for a while haven't you?"-he asked

"Y-yes,"-I sad shyly.

"Then what's the problem?"-he asked

"Can I think about it?"-I asked not wanting to just blurt out yes no matter how much I wanted to and he nodded smiling.

"Of course."-he said then got out and jogged to my side of the car to open the door. When I stepped out I thought I would explode from the massive amount of hot chocolate I had. He laughed and scooped me up, carrying me up the driveway.

"So see you tonight?"-Jake asked when we were at my door.

"See you tonight."-I smiled nodding and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips then pulled back some to smile down at me.

"See you."-he whispered before giving me one more peck then jogged to his rabbit and pulled off. I stood in the doorway wide eyed. Did he just kiss me? He must have because if he didn't then I need my heart checked for beating erratically for no reason.

"You coming in or waiting for a bus?"-Seth said from behind me.

"Shut it loser."-I said smiling like a fool and shoved the sled into his chest.

"I take it Sam asked you out?"-he asked closing the door.

"Nope!"-I shouted as I skipped upstairs. When I got to my room I saw my outfit scattered on the floor. I debated then went over and placed it back on the bed smoothing it out. Screw Sam I'll wear this for Jacob.

J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L

"Leah the girls are here are you ready?"-Seth yelled up to me.

"Coming!"-I yelled back and double checked myself in the mirror and threw on my coat and ran, well moved quickly, down stairs; five inch heels will slow you down.

"Okay let's go."-I said smiling then frowned when I saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"-I hissed glaring at her and she looked like a stupid deer caught in headlights.

"Come on talk in the car."-Seth said pushing me towards the door before the hoe could respond. Everyone looked between me and Emily as we left.

"What the hell is going on?"-Rachel whispered behind me as I was getting in the car.

"I'll tell you later, but let's just say you were right."-I told her over my shoulder and she frowned thinking.

As we drove toward the lounge they kept looking back and forth between me in the front seat and Emily in the back, but I just kept my head straight ahead. We finally made it and pulled into the parking-lot.

"The guys are inside."-Seth said getting out and running around the car to open all of our doors.

"I was right!"-Rachel yelled once we were in the lounge as she looked at me wide eyed, open mouthed.

"You were right about what?-Kim asked

"What took you guys so long?"-Quil complained as he made his way over to us.

"Leah took forever."-Seth said rolling his eyes.

We took off our coats to check them and I heard several squeals.

"Oh my gosh Leah you look sexy as hell!"-Claire said as they gushed over me and spun me around.

"I know, damn I feel like an ugo now thanks to you. This should definitely get Sam's attention."-Angela said smiling.

"I didn't wear this for Sam did I Emily?"-I said looking at her and she swallowed and looked down.

"What's going on?"-Claire asked suspiciously.

"Emily is a whore that's what's going on!"-Rachel said stepping forward.

"I am not."-she said looking up.

"Then what do you call it when a girl goes out with the guy your best friend is crazy about?"-Rachel said crossing her arms, glaring at her. They all gasped and the guys looked over to see what was going on as they approached us.

"Emily you didn't?"-Angela said covering her mouth.

"Oh yes she did and then texted me to tell me how happy she was."-I said through clenched teeth; I might not really want Sam anymore, but I have a right to be mad. They looked at Emily in shock.

"Is everything okay ladies?"-the devil himself said and we whipped our heads around to glare at him.

"Maybe we should ge-damn!"-Paul said loudly when he looked at me.

"What's going o-damn!"-Embry said when he made it over and the other guys came over and…

"Damn!"-was heard by all.

"Why is everybody yel-"-Jacob said then stopped when he saw me.

"Hi Jacob."-I said shyly, smiling at him; this was the person whose opinion mattered, but he just looked at me like I was on the menu.

"Hi Jake!"-Bella chimed in pushing past me to hug him, but he locked eyes with me from over her head and I felt my heart soar and smiled wider.

"Leah you look…wow you look amazing."-Sam breathed and Jacob all but threw Bella and came next to me.

"Let's sit."-he said as he placed his hand on the small of my back making me shiver and guided me through the crowd; we all sat in our usual booth. None of the girls would sit next to Emily and glared at her, Jacob glared at Sam as he watched me walk to the table and Bella glared at me because Jacob was ignoring her. So yeah it was a glare fest.

"So what did everybody do today?"-Angela asked nervously as she tried to loosen the tension. The girls were glaring at Emily more fiercely, Rachel looked like she wanted blood, Emily looked guilty, Jacob was still glaring at Sam, Sam was drooling at me, the guys looked lost, and Bella just looked desperate.

"Well Jake and I weren't able to be together during the day, but I'm sure he has something planned for us later."-Bella said looking at him "seductively" and placed her hand on his thigh from where she made sure to sit on his other side. Before I could break her hand Jacob moved it and placed it on the table then pat me on the knee to calm me down.

"Well I made dinner for Emily."-Sam said smiling at her and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not all he made me a card from construction paper that said will you be my Valentine. Hug me for no kiss me for yes. That was just the cutest thing."-Emily gushed

"Sounds lame to me."-Rachel said, taking a sip of the drink Paul ordered for her and the girls nodded their agreement as Claire scoffed.

"You mean to tell me you, a male older than five, made her a construction paper card for Valentine's Day?"-Jake said laughing.

"Well I was trying to be original; at least I actually did something for my girl."-Sam almost hissed, nodding his chin towards Bella.

"So Leah what did you do?"-Seth asked watching Sam and Jacob.

"Leah didn't have a Valentine why are you asking her?"-Bella said smugly,rolling her eyes.

"Actually I did."-I glared at her.

"Oh really, who?"-she scoffed arrogantly and crossed her arms.

"Me,"-Jacob said proudly, putting his arm around me and smiled down at me. She, along with everyone else, gasped and her eyes went wide.

"How the hell did that happen?"-Sam asked leaning forward as he glared at Jacob.

"He came by and surprised me a little while after you left."-I said crossing my arms getting annoyed.

"Go Jake!"-Embry said smiling and high fived him.

"It's about time."-Quil laughed and high fived him and Jake ate it up.

"What happened and why didn't I know about it?"-Rachel asked as she and the other girls, sans Bella and Emily but what else is new, crossed their arms waiting for an answer.

"I asked her to be my Valentine and took her sledding all day and bought her so much hot chocolate I had to carry her from the car when we got back to her place."-he said grinning and they awed and turned to their men, arms crossed.

"What?"-the guys said.

"Jacob you're making us look bad."-Jared mumbled shaking his head.

"That is so cute."-Angela gushed, but Sam, Emily, and Bella snorted.

"You three have a problem?"-Claire asked

"Yes Jacob you're with me and you took her out for Valentine's Day?"-Bella said glaring at me.

"Bella for the last time I DO _NOT_ WANT YOU AND I NEVER HAVE SO STOP IT!"-Jake boomed finally losing his patients. Bella crossed her arms and glared at me still not getting it.

"I thought you two were together?"-Kim asked pointing between Jake and Bella.

"Ha, never, bitch is just desperate and delusional."-I said scoffing.

"I personally don't see what's so special about it you can go sledding any time during winter."-Sam mumbled

"Said the guy who made a card out of macaroni."-Jacob said scoffing and pulled me closer marking his territory; by all means mark I'm through with Sam.

"You had macaroni on the card too?"-Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes it was cute."-Emily said smiling at him, but he was still glaring at Jacob who ignored him.

"That is not cute it's-"

"Cheap as hell!"-Seth finished for Kim.

"Even I wouldn't have done that."-Paul said grinning.

"So you and Leah?"-Paul asked waving his hand between us. Jacob looked at me hopefully and I smiled and bit my lip before nodding. I thought about his question the rest of the day and the ride over here and kept remembering things I never noticed before throughout our relationship like: stolen glances, holding hands, laughs and smiles, the way my heart would beat faster and palms would sweat when he was close then thought about my wonderful day with him and our conversations plus he's fine as hell and super sweet and we complement each other nicely, so there was absolutely no reason for me to say no or waste any more time thinking. I knew what I wanted and he was sitting right next to me. He smiled brightly at me and slid his arm down to my waist and kissed me gently on the lips making Bella and Sam grind their teeth.

"Yup me and Leah."-he said with his forehead on mine, still looking at me smiling. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips then looked over at Bella daring her to do something.

"You're lucky because with her in that dress it would have been m-ow"-Quil said grabbing his head after Claire hit him.

"Let's dance."-Jacob whispered in my ear and I smiled and nodded.

We danced for maybe two songs when…

"May I cut in?"-Sam said from behind me. I looked at him disbelieving that _now_ he wants to show me attention when Jake and I are together. Jake was sure right about hm. Emily and Bella were still sitting in their seats glaring at me, so I gave them the finger by wiping my eyes with it.

"Hell no."-Jacob hissed and pulled me behind him.

"I think that should be Leah's decision."-he said glaring at him and took a step forward then looked at me smiling with his hand stretched out. I looked at it then at him then Jacob then slid my hand in his hand.

"I think that answers you question; go and dance with Emily."-Jake said as he pulled me away from Sam.

"I thought you were considering it for a moment."-he said as a new song began to play.

"Never, I'm done with Sam I'm with you now and with biceps like this you don't ever have to worry about that."-I said grinning and he laughed and pulled me close and bumped my nose with his.

"Don't hurt him Leah!"-Rachel yelled from where her and Paul were dancing, well grinding…hard.

"How about you two get a room!"-I yelled back laughing.

"Okay come on baby."-Paul said tugging her arm and me and Rach laughed as he drug her towards the door.

"No the hell you don't!"-Jacob yelled and ran after them.

"I always thought Jacob was a gentleman and cuter anyway."-Kim said as I danced over to them.

"Yeah and that body gah!"-Claire drooled and we laughed. Eventually Jake came back with Paul by the collar and Rachel laughing behind them. Our group of friends, real friends, laughed, joked and danced until the late hour and had a hell of a good time. Emily, Sam, and Bella…not so much. But then again they asked for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! Dang you b*tches sure were complaining about the lack of Blackwater or Jacob/Leah moments in the last chap 0_o I'm not just going to abruptly have them together or always together talking or flirting stories like that are always unrealistic & lame; you have to savor Blackwater like a fine sexy wine. I just want to say that this story…drum roll…is…another drum roll…actually true! That's right ladies, & gentlemen(?) this really happened. I don't know any details or what happened after just that the guy showed up at her house with the card and the lady was about to hug him when he asked if their mutual friend would like it. Hopefully the friend said no, but probably not. This guy should be doused in gasoline and set on fire b/c that is just awful; ok maybe not go that far, but at least slash his tires and put sugar in his tank. When I read it I knew I had to do a story about it._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and this will never happen to you. I still feel horrible for that poor woman. I'm hoping she's like a whore or cheater & is getting what she deserved, but I doubt it smh_.


End file.
